Now You See Me
by Anti Darth Ani
Summary: In an odd chain of events, a TV channel decides to trail our favorite graveyard shift in order to get background information on a show the channel wishes to start. (Some NS)
1. Ugly Surprises

Now You See Me  
  
By: Anti Darth Ani  
  
----------  
  
Author's Note:  
  
I got the idea for this fic from a site. It was supposed to be a challenge, but I don't really consider it to be. I would really love any comments and/or suggestions you may have for me. Just leave it in a little review and tell me if you want me to continue this story or not. Thanks so much!  
  
Also, just wanted to make sure you know that although this story is about the whole CSI graveyard shift, there is a little Sara/Nick in this story, so if you don't like it, please don't read it.  
  
PG-13 for sexuality and language  
  
----------  
  
CHAPTER 1 - Ugly Surprises  
  
----------  
  
"Mmmm…" Sara murmured softly as Nick nipped the edge of her earlobe. The sun poured through the two large windows in his bedroom. Even the thick, jade curtains couldn't block out all the sun rays. The bright sun shining while she and Nick slept, that was one of her biggest problems about working graveyard shift lately.  
  
"You like that?" Nick asked in a husky voice that Sara barely recognized. Sara tried to refrain from smiling, but even her hardest will could prevent it when he began to slip his hands up the front of the small tank top she was wearing.  
  
"I'm really tired," she reminded him. The six or seven times she had already told him seemed to be forgotten as he continued to explore her bare skin around her neck with his mouth. Sara rolled around onto her stomach on the soft sheets on his bed. "Stop, Nick. Come on, really. We've got to get to work early tonight and I don't want to show up extremely tired again. You know how upset Grissom was last time."  
  
Nick couldn't help but grin against her hair at the memory. Oh yeah, Grissom had been furious, especially since he knew that Sara and Nick were finally together. Nick knew Grissom was intelligent, but when he had realized why they were so tired as soon as they had walked through the doors of the crime lab, Nick was impressed.  
  
Nick finally gave up all attempts at it tonight, so he turned over onto his other side and closed his eyes, hoping work would stay as far away as possible.  
  
----------  
  
When Sara looked out the window as Nick steered the Tahoe into an empty parking space in front of the crime lab, she was surprised to spot quite a view of reporters crowded around the front door. Sara visually slumped into her seat, and Nick knew this attitude had to do with the fact that Sara hated the media almost as much as Grissom.  
  
It wasn't that she was embarrassed by her image, or afraid of being live on television. Sara just didn't like to be crowded or pushed for answers to questions that didn't even relate to her work half the time.  
  
The engine turned off and they both just sat in the SUV for a moment or two. Sara debated on whether or not she wanted to risk going through the front door and being mobbed by noisy reporters or trying her luck by sneaking around back. Besides, she reasoned, nine times out of ten when reporters came to the crime lab, which had only happened ten times, they wanted to talk to only one person on the team and that person was Grissom.  
  
Sara opened the door and it was as if someone had blown a dog whistle and the reporters were the dogs. Sara didn't hear anything, but all of the sudden, the mob of reporters turned to face her and Nick and within the next minute, they stood hopeless in the middle of the crowd.  
  
"What is your opinion of your job?" one noisy reporter asked, shoving a microphone into Sara's face. A camera pushed up behind the female reporter and the light coming from it was almost enough to blind her. Suddenly Sara was disappointed in herself for refusing to take that kickboxing class Nick had insisted they join together. What she would give to be able to kick all the reporters out of the way without looking as if she had lost her mind.  
  
While the one female reporter worked on Sara, another busybody pushed his way through the crowd, not caring if his suit was getting wrinkled. If he got the scoop first, he would have more than enough money to pay for his dry cleaning for the rest of his life. Just the thought of that made him smile as he shoved his way up to Nick. Forcing the microphone too close for comfort, he blurted out before anyone could interrupt, "How does working for Gil Grissom affect your coworkers and yourself?"  
  
Nick managed to slide he way around the front of the SUV. Finding Sara, he finally managed to find her fingers and he pulled her out, forming a path for her out of the reporters. Before the reporters could pull them back in, they made a mad dash to the crime lab. Ripping open the front door, Sara barely made it in before Nick slammed the door behind her and locked it, flashing his wonderful smile at all the reporters outside.  
  
When they found their ways into the break room, they saw Grissom, Catherine, and Warrick already waiting for them. "What the hell is up with all the reporters outside?" Sara asked as Nick made he way over to the coffee machine, filling up two Styrofoam cups from them.  
  
Warrick looked up from the newspaper column he was reading. "Reporters?" he asked dumbfounded. Sara realized that Catherine and Grissom were giving them the same look. Sighing, Sara began to explain what they had just gone through. 


	2. Hockey Playoffs

Now You See Me  
  
By: Anti Darth Ani  
  
----------  
  
Author's Note:  
  
I just couldn't resist after watching my hockey team in the Stanley Cup playoffs. I was so excited watching them kill the Flames and keeping the Stanley Cup in America. So here we go, another chapter. This chapter is dedicated to the fine art of the sport of hockey. I will add some laughs into this chapter, at least scenes that make me laugh. Thanks to all readers and reviewers. I love you all!  
  
PG-13 for sexuality and language  
  
----------  
  
CHAPTER 2 - Hockey Playoffs  
  
----------  
  
As Sara continued to tell Grissom and Warrick about been brutally attacked by reporters, who were old and smelly, according to Sara, Warrick made his way over to the little TV set on the counter in the break room. He turned it on and flipped through the news channels until he finally found the one he was looking for. He turned up the volume so that the sound flooded through the entire break room.  
  
Sara and Catherine turned around in their seats to face the television set. Grissom found his eyeglasses on the table and slid them onto his nose. Nick gasped when he turned around to look at the set and saw the same reporter on the TV that had shoved the microphone in his face just moments ago.  
  
"We are standing out here, in front of the crime lab in the middle of Las Vegas, Nevada, waiting for any CSI who will spare a few minutes to talk with us," the reporter flashed a toothy grin at the screen that looked totally forced. Nick noticed that his tie was crooked, most likely from being run over by his fellow reporters.  
  
Sara shook her head to herself as the reporter continued, "The excited news of research for the new crime scene analyst show CBS is planning next fall has taken the news by storm. I am Ted Weston for your local news, and we will be back after this commercial break."  
  
Grissom was the first to speak, "Crime scene ANALYST? Can't they at least call us investigators, since that is was we are."  
  
Catherine sipped her coffee and held her cup still to her mouth, to keep from showing Grissom the smile that was creeping onto her lips. Nick came and pulled a chair over next to Sara, where he sat down and looked at the TV again, watching one of those funny beer commercials with the talking frogs.  
  
"So, if the station is doing a TV show, why are they interviewing us?" Sara asked, brushing her feet lightly against Nick's jeans. Nick almost choked on his coffee his was gulping down and all eyes turned to the two of them. A light blush covered Sara's cheeks but she didn't say anything.  
  
"Here's what we're going to do," Grissom decided for his team. "We will go about our work as if nothing is different. Do not talk to any reporters and do not leak any information about any cases we are working on. If they want to know the tricks of the trade for their show, then they are going to be hassling us left and right for information."  
  
The entire team nodded and Nick was thankful everyone's attention had turned to Grissom and away from Sara and him. Although the entire graveyard shift knew about them, he still liked to be neutral at work with Sara.  
  
Grissom started handing out assignment slips. Sara was given a dead body in a hotel with Warrick and Grissom and Catherine and Nick were given a home robbery. They were all about to leave the break room when they heard the distressed voice of a fellow CSI. And it wasn't coming form inside the building. It was coming from the live fed on the TV.  
  
"Will you get off of me? You're in my personal bubble and I'm not liking you too much right now, man!" Greg snapped loudly.  
  
Nick swallowed painfully, "I thought we were the last ones here. I kind of locked the front door once we made it past the mob of reporters." Sara stared and him and Nick shrugged, tossing his coffee cup towards the trashcan and making it in easily. "I guess I'd better go let him in," Nick mumbled to himself. Sara rolled her eyes as she finished her cup of coffee before following Warrick out of the break room.  
  
----------  
  
"Oh come on!" Nick yelled at the TV as the little, black puck bounced off the goalie's stick. One of the men in the red and white jerseys easily gilded side to side with only his stick.  
  
Sara tucked her feet up under her body and leaned back against Nick's chest, "So, who are we cheering for again?" she asked softly, watching as one of the black and white jerseys slammed a red and white guy into the wall. Sara flinched, not quite understanding the game itself.  
  
"We want the Lightning to win. They're from the United States. The Flames are from Canada," Warrick explained before shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouth.  
  
Sara glanced up at Nick and he glanced back. "We're going for the black and white," Nick told her and Warrick realized that the team names meant nothing to Sara. Neither did the city names from which the teams came from.  
  
"Aww," Nick complained as their goalie blocked another shot but he and Warrick jumped to their feet a second later when a black and white guy got the rebound and shot the puck through the goalie's legs. "YES!!" they cheered.  
  
Sara just moaned and took two Aspirins, which she swallowed with a sip of water. They had been yelling for the past two hours and Sara didn't know if she would be able to handle another minute of all of the madness. As Nick slowly slid back into his seat as the buzzer sounded and the period ended, Sara made to stand up. Warrick was already fast forwarding through the commercials and intermission talk.  
  
The game had long been over, but Nick had taped it and they were back at his house, watching it with all the excitement they would have if it was live. Sara couldn't take another minute of the game, which she saw as brutal and somewhat pointless. A sport just for testosterone driven men.  
  
"I'm going to go to bed. It's getting late," Sara paused for a minute, "or early." She shrugged and gave him a quick peck on the mouth. She would have liked something a little longer, but Warrick was sitting right there on the couch and she didn't want to push her luck.  
  
Nick hardly seemed to notice her as Warrick hit the play button and the third period started with ten men skating around the arena. Sara sighed and started off to the hallway towards Nick's bedroom. Warrick didn't turn his head away from the game, but he spoke to Nick, "So does she just like, live here now?" he asked and then muttered a curse under his breath as the Tampa Bay Lightning allowed the Calgary Flames a power play.  
  
Nick shook his head, but then he realized that Warrick wasn't looking at him, so he actually spoke, "No, she doesn't live here." He left that as that and made Warrick fill in all the blanks.  
  
Warrick finally grinned, "Oh, I see," he muttered to himself under his breath. 


	3. Grissom's News

Now You See Me  
  
By: Anti Darth Ani  
  
----------  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Sorry it took me such a long time to update. I had an unexpected trip to Orlando, Florida for a FICPA conference and whatever time I don't spend eating or sleeping, I'm working. Once again, thanks for all your lovely reviews! Every little bit helps me become a better writer! I'm glad people are actually finding it at least a bit funny. I try my best to bring the best! So on I go!  
  
So swallow the knife  
  
Carve the way for your pride  
  
Now our hands are tied  
  
And the problems lie within  
  
So we pray for night  
  
To start over again  
  
Story of the Year - Swallow the Knife  
  
PG-13 for sexuality and language  
  
----------  
  
CHAPTER 3- Grissom's News  
  
----------  
  
They all gathered in the break room that night, gulping down the fresh coffee Greg had just made. Nick hadn't gotten any after Greg found out that Nick had been the one to lock the doors and feed him to the sharks. He had tried to apologize many times, but Greg just wouldn't hear of it, so Nick had stopped trying. "Should have gone to Starbucks before shift," Nick murmured in Sara's ear when no one else was looking.  
  
Sara snorted very unladylike behind her coffee cup. Catherine raised an eyebrow at her from across the table, but turned her attention back to what Grissom was saying. Sara leaned closer to Nick, "If you had gotten up earlier, we would have had time to go." She handed her coffee cup to Nick, who finished it off thankfully.  
  
They slowly turned their attentions back to Grissom, who was talking away. His face was covered with concern and even what appeared to be a little anger. Sara had a hard time concentrating on what he was saying while Nick was sitting so close, the smell of his aftershave driving her crazy. He knew what it did to her and he wore it away, the bastard.  
  
"Contrary to my request," Grissom was telling his team of CSIs, "there will be one reporter and one cameraman following on each of our cases for the next week." Sara caught the tail end of the sentence and looked up. How was that even possible, she wondered, but didn't dare ask.  
  
"How is that possible?" Catherine asked as Sara thought it. "Don't you think they could contaminate all our crime scenes?" She seemed more upset than anyone else, except maybe Grissom.  
  
"Yes, that's exactly what I think, but nobody asked me what I thought. We are all in over our heads right now because the department thinks that having the news reporters following us around everywhere will possibly bring in some extra money, which the department needs. So for now, we don't really have a say in the matter," Grissom retorted, exhausted of having to deal with everything as a supervisor.  
  
Sara looked up at Grissom. He was starting to hand out the assignment sheets as a reporter walked into the break room, followed by a protesting Greg, "You REALLY aren't allowed in there!" he told the man stubbornly, but the reporter didn't seem to even hear him. The reporter walked right up to Grissom and extended his hand while introducing himself as Michael Wallace.  
  
Warrick rolled his eyes and had to refrain from laughing when Grissom looked down at Wallace's hand as if it was a dirty gym sock. Without a word to Michael, he turned back to the graveyard shift and cleared his throat, looking down at the first slip of paper in his hand before handing it to Sara, "You and Nick have a DB in a motel pool. Detective Vega's waiting for you at the scene."  
  
Sara nodded and Nick glanced over at Sara and the little slip of paper while Grissom explained his case with Catherine and Warrick. Michael Wallace left with Warrick, Catherine, and Grissom, leaving Sara and Nick alone in the break room briefly.  
  
"Are you coming over later?" Nick asked, standing up to stretch his legs. Sara looked up from the paper to look at him. She didn't say a word and her eyes didn't seem to be trained on him. Sara cleared her throat and jerked her head just the slightest to the right, telling Nick to turn around. Behind him, the reporter who was going to follow them was standing in the doorway. Nick's stomach sank as he saw who is was: Ted Weston. 


	4. Stirring Up Trouble

Now You See Me  
  
By: Anti Darth Ani  
  
----------  
  
Author's Note:  
  
I have a couple of notes to a few reviews I've gotten that I would like to put here real quick before I get started with the chapter. Number one goes to Stoked-55, who wrote a whole paragraph about the Calgary Flames dealing with chapter two of this fic. Just wanted to say that I don't really have anything against the Flames, except that they were what was between the Lightning and the Stanley Cup, and I certainly don't hate them. And I know that a lot of people didn't expect them to make it to the playoffs, but the same goes for the Lightning. Before last year when they won the Eastern Conference and then lost, they really, really sucked. I've lived in the Tampa Bay area my entire life and I've been waiting for them to make it this far ever since I knew what hockey was (Thanks for liking my stories).  
  
And to SistaSouljah, I'm not quite sure which secret you are talking about. If you mean about Sara and Nick, everybody already knows they've been going out. I hope that helps instead of making you even more confused.  
  
Also, to orangebronco, Ted Weston, you may recall, it the reporter who tried, and failed, to interview Nick in chapter one and then is seen on the TV in the break room in chapter two.  
  
Hero - this word you'll never know  
  
I guess it's too bad  
  
That everything we have  
  
Is taken away  
  
Story of the Year - And the Hero Will Drown  
  
PG-13 for sexuality and language  
  
----------  
  
CHAPTER 4- Stirring Up Trouble  
  
----------  
  
Having Sara over after shift was the last thing on Nick's mind while Ted Weston and his cameraman followed Sara and Nick around all night. During several points of the investigation at the crime scene, Nick seriously considered knocking Ted Weston into the pool, accidentally, of course. Sara had the same idea during one point of shift when the cameraman got so close over her shoulder when Sara didn't know it that she stood up and turned around to go find Nick. Surprised to have the cameraman behind her, she lost her footing and fell backwards into the pool.  
  
Nick hadn't laughed as he pulled her out of their crime scene, but Sara knew he thought it was funny, so she didn't talk to him for the rest of the night, which made Nick even madder at Ted Weston and his cameraman. Sara shivered as she collected evidence around the pool, a few blood drops and a foreign substance they would have to have Greg analyze. It didn't help that under her vest all she was wearing was a small, white tank top and a very lacy little bra she had planned on Nick seeing, but not until after shift was over.  
  
Now Sara didn't care about what happened after shift, as long as it included her changing into a warm, dry top. When they had finished getting all the evidence there was at the crime scene, Sara headed off to the Tahoe without saying a word to Nick. Nick hurried to catch up with her, trying to forget about the cameraman recording everything. Why did they need a reporter with them anyway? Ted hadn't said a word the entire night and Nick doubted he was ever going to say something.  
  
"Nick, will you please just unlock the doors already?" Sara asked in an agitated state when he tried to talk with her. She was now shivering visually and Nick finally took notice, pulling off his CSI windbreaker he was wearing over his vest. He draped it over Sara's shoulders, but she still refused to say another single word to him. Before Nick could protest, Weston and his cameraman were filling into the back seat of the SUV. Nick let out a sigh of defeat and slid into the driver's seat next to Sara, who had pulled his windbreaker around her a little more tightly.  
  
----------  
  
Grissom, Catherine, and Warrick didn't have any better luck with their reporter and cameraman. During one point of the night, Catherine had tripped over the microphone cord running to the camera (the microphone wasn't even on). Shortly after this, while Grissom was examining the cases of used bullets in the middle of a hallway, the cameraman and Michael Wallace tried to squeeze in behind him to record the whole thing.  
  
Unfortunately for Grissom, the hallway wasn't wide enough and the whole situation turned out to be very embarrassing for Grissom, who muttered choice curse words under his breath for the rest of the night. Warrick, who had seen the 'compromising' situation, couldn't help but relay the scene to Catherine, who busted out in laughter, causing Grissom's mood to worsen even more, if that was possible.  
  
By the time the three of them finished collecting evidence, Detective Brass didn't like the idea of the cameraman and the reporter following around the CSIs for a while. He had accidentally ran into Wallace earlier that night, who had been surprised and, to Brass's utter horror, let the coffee cup slip from his hand, running a river down the front of Jim Brass's new suit.  
  
----------  
  
Sara still wasn't talking to Nick when they finally managed to make their way into the break room. Nick found it quite satisfying to slam the door in Ted Weston's face, as well as his cameraman's, for they weren't allowed in. As she poured herself a nice, hot cup of coffee, Nick came up behind her and rubbed his hands up and down her arms over the windbreaker. "I really am sorry about you falling into our crime scene," Nick murmured before abandoning her arms to wrap his arms over her shoulders.  
  
"You are?" Sara asked, raising an eyebrow, even though he couldn't see it. "Because by the way you just said that, it almost sounded as if you found it funny." Nick could detect the hurt in her voice, but she didn't try to move away from his embrace.  
  
Nick was about to answer her question when the break room door opened and Warrick and Catherine came walking in, mumbling under their breaths to each other. "…swear I would have given anything to just give 'em a swift kick in the ass…" Catherine informed Warrick. Neither said anything about the way Nick and Sara were standing; the entire lab was used to it by now. "…can see you doing that…" Warrick responded, sliding between Sara and the coffee machine to pour himself a cup. "…wanted to smash that fucking camera…" he muttered to Catherine. Catherine nodded and gladly took the coffee cup Warrick held out to her.  
  
"So how did your case go?" Warrick asked Nick and Sara as he sat down next to Catherine at the table. Sara groaned and walked towards the couch, pulling Nick with her, whose arms were still holding onto her. Nick removed his arms from her as they sat down on the couch. Sara pulled her legs up under her and leaned her head against Nick's shoulder. Her hair was still damp, but Nick didn't seem to mind.  
  
"Ted Weston and his cameraman made our case a living hell," Nick told him, rubbing his hand slowly up and down Sara's back without even realizing it. "The cameraman got a little too close to Sara while she was collecting evidence and she ended up in the pool of the hotel…" Nick could tell that Warrick was trying to hold back a smile and Catherine was trying her best to hold back her laughter.  
  
"That's nothing compared to what happened to Grissom tonight. You couldn't even begin to imagine how embarrassed he was," Warrick told his co-workers, after glancing at the door to make sure no one was heading this way, namely Grissom.  
  
Sara seemed to lose a little of her anger at this. She finished off her coffee cup and dropped it onto the floor before wrapping her arms loosely around Nick's waist. When Warrick didn't say anything, Sara rolled her eyes, "Well are you going to tell us what happened or are you going to make us guess?"  
  
Catherine shrugged, not very interested in the new conversation since Warrick had already told her. "I'm going to get the evidence to Greg and then try to find Grissom. Gotta make sure he isn't killing anybody," she told Warrick before heading out of the break room.  
  
"So?" Nick asked, his hand now resting motionless on Sara's waist.  
  
"So what?" Warrick asked, challenging Nick. He wanted to make them beg for the information before he told them.  
  
"Oh come on, Warrick," Sara insisted. "You know you are dieing to tell us what could possibly be the most embarrassing thing that's happened to Grissom this year."  
  
Warrick sighed, but moved his chair a little closer to the couch, "Yeah, I guess you're right…" 


	5. Caught In Action

Now You See Me  
  
By: Anti Darth Ani  
  
----------  
  
Author's Note:  
  
I'm here. Let's go. Chapter five. Whoop whoop!  
  
PG-13 for sexuality and language  
  
----------  
  
CHAPTER 5- Caught In Action  
  
----------  
  
"No way!" Sara exclaimed, leaning further away from the back of the couch and closer to the chair in which Warrick was sitting in backwards, resting his hands on the back. Warrick nodded and Sara gasped, caught in a fit of giggles.  
  
Nick was still a little confused and didn't understand why this situation would embarrass Grissom so much, but it was Grissom after all, Nick reasoned. Everything made Grissom embarrassed. He was going to ask Warrick about it, but just as he opened his mouth to speak Grissom came charging into the room, "Why are you all sitting around, doing nothing?" he snapped.  
  
Sara seemed a little taken back, but Warrick and Nick just shrugged it off. Greg had walked in during Warrick's descriptions of the incident of Grissom's, so they just assumed Greg had told him. Sara picked up the empty coffee cup she had thrown on the floor earlier and went to throw it away. "We're waiting for Greg to finish with the blood samples and for trace to get our mystery substance identified," Nick explained calmly. Warrick didn't say a single word.  
  
"Don't you think that you should be looking for any security camera footage that might help with your case?" Grissom snapped in a brisk voice. Something about the way his hair was sticking out all over the place made Warrick wonder silently if Grissom had finally had a burnout.  
  
Nick sighed, not very interested, although he tried his best to pretend to be. Grissom was the boss, after all. "We checked before we left that little hell hole the manager calls a hotel. No security cameras in the whole place and no complaints of any arguing from any of the rooms. We'll need that blood sample back from Greg to see if the killer left a little of himself-"  
  
"Or herself," Sara interrupted him to add. "Or herself behind," Nick finished, eyeing Sara as she sat back down next to him on the couch.  
  
This irritated Grissom even more, "I want both of you back at that crime scene RIGHT NOW! You got it?" Grissom was on the verge of screaming, so Nick held his hands up in surrender. "Sure thing, boss. We'll be out of here before you can say 'Stuck in a hallway with a reporter.'" Nick pulled Sara to her feet and dragged her out of the room.  
  
Grissom turned to face Warrick, "Did you tell everyone in the entire crime lab, Warrick, or only the people you've seen so far?" Grissom snapped again. Warrick wondered what had gotten into Grissom. He guessed Grissom didn't like to be the butt of everyone's jokes.  
  
"Only the people I've seen," Warrick muttered under his breath as he followed Grissom out of the break room and into the hallway. Nick and Sara were still making their way slowly to the front doors.  
  
"I want you back in an hour for a group discussion before you're off," Grissom yelled down the hallway after them. "And you're not working a double. No matter what!" To himself and Warrick, he added in an undertone, "As if they've found enough evidence to."  
  
----------  
  
"Nicky," Sara murmured as he pressed her back firmly against the driver's door of his Tahoe. Her arms instinctively went around his neck to pull his head even closer. "God, I've been waiting all shift for this. I thought I was going to go crazy when Grissom kept going on and on during the 'group discussion' …" Sara trailed off when Nick pressed his lips urgently against hers.  
  
Sara moaned freely against his mouth. She couldn't even remember the last time they had actually had sex. It had been a while, with work overloading them and then Warrick coming over to watch taped sporting events. She wanted to pull away from him, just long enough for him to drive to his house.  
  
Nick was feeling deprived as well. He and Sara had been together for nearly five months already and Nick felt they had fallen into a dry spell very early in their relationship. He didn't blame Sara or himself, but Grissom for overworking them. "I can't wait," Nick moaned in between kisses, "until we get back… to my place."  
  
"You should have sent Warrick home instead of watching the hockey game," Sara insisted before pulling his lips back to hers. "I don't even remember you coming to bed," she informed him and he began to kiss down her neck and across her shoulder, the only skin left bare the little amounts covered by the straps of her tank top.  
  
"You were asleep by the time we finished the game and the beers. I didn't want to wake you," he replied, finally pulling away from her neck to look at her eyes. He was about to add something to the end of the sentence when he caught a reflection in the driver's side mirror that didn't belong to him.  
  
Turning around, Nick's heart sank as he saw a reporter standing frozen behind them next to a cameraman who was still filming. When Nick turned around, they immediately stopped filming, "You can't use that," Nick started as the reporter and his cameraman started to back away slowly. Sara sighed, chest still heaving from the lack of oxygen. So much for sex tonight, she thought to herself as Nick started to argue with Ted Weston.  
  
----------  
  
Short chapter, sorry about that. I just write what comes to me. Look for a new chapter up soon, I promise! Thanks to all my readers and reviewers for hanging in there with me! 


	6. Higher Powers

Now You See Me  
  
By: Anti Darth Ani  
  
----------  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Chapter six. I'm hoping to be wrapping this fan-fic up soon, even though I'm not quite sure what I want for an ending yet. I'm in the process of also writing a Without A Trace fan-fic and I hope to get a start on my first Harry Potter and first X-Men fan-fics soon, so I'm kindda in a hurry to wrap this sucker up. I apologize if things start to seem a little rushed, I'm trying my best.  
  
All comments are welcome, good and bad. I appreciate them all.  
  
PG-13 for sexuality and language  
  
----------  
  
CHAPTER 6 - Higher Powers  
  
----------  
  
When Sara walked into the break room the next night, she immediately scanned the room for Nick, but he wasn't in there. He hadn't been in the locker room, the trace lab, or the DNA lab either. Sara was wondering if he had already left for their crime scene without her, which made her pissed, or if he was late for work, which also made her pissed. She had been pissed ever since the night before when that damn reporter had caught on tape Sara and Nick being just a little too friendly by his SUV.  
  
Sara had been disappointed to go home alone to her empty apartment and hadn't sleep well. Everyone in the crime lab was tired of the reporters by now. During their meeting the night before, Grissom had discussed the situation with them. Ever since his incident, he had been in a foul mood and no one blamed him, although no one really wanted to be around him for more than a minute either.  
  
Warrick and Catherine had both suggested that Grissom should complain to his supervisors, since they had the powers to cancel the deal with the television network, but Grissom had rejected their idea, saying that the supervisors wanted the money and publicity and they were the ones who had allowed this whole situation to start in the first place. Nick had the suggestion of trying to get the network to follow the day shift instead. They all would love to see that. Ecklie and his crew would have to deal with them instead of Grissom and his team. No one loved Nick's idea more than Grissom, but he doubted that the supervisors would agree to that either. "Ecklie's got everyone in the department wrapped around his dirty little fingers. No chance there."  
  
So they had all left the lab, feeling helpless and put down. When Sara went to the coffee machine and saw Warrick sitting at the table where they had discussed ideas the night before, she could tell he still looked disappointed. "Number two crime lab in the nation and we can't even figure out how to get rid of two pesky reporters. That can't look good for us," he had muttered when he walked out of the room last night. Sara had smiled at the time, but now she started to think that he was right. There was a simple solution, she thought to herself, but they just couldn't figure it out to save their lives.  
  
The break room door opened and Sara was relieved to see Nick walking towards her. True, he didn't look too happy, but at least he was here now. At least Sara was relieved until Nick got a hold on her arm and dragged her out of the break room and into the locker room. He shut the door as Sara looked at him, bewilderment clouding her facial features. "What's going on?" she asked slowly.  
  
Nick didn't say a word, he just pulled Sara into his arms and brought his mouth down upon hers. Sara pulled away immediately, puzzled, "Nicky," she almost whispered, "what's gotten into you? Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, as if his behavior was everyday behavior he had. Like he hadn't just, out of nowhere, kissed her. Normally, that wouldn't have bothered Sara one bit, but with everything else that had been going on recently, she wasn't sure what to expect anymore and she didn't want any new surprises.  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked hesitantly. She wanted to say something to comfort him with whatever was bothering him, but she just couldn't find a way to, not with reporters and cameramen following her around everywhere now. So, showing him a weak smile of encouragement, Sara gave him a quick peck on the cheek and then pulled him out of the locker room towards the break room. "Grissom will have a fit if we aren't there when he starts to hand out assignments. And I'm not in the mood to listen to him complain anymore."  
  
Nick didn't say a word, just followed silently behind her. Something is wrong with him, Sara thought to herself, whether he wants to admit it or not. He's got something on his mind, something big, and he doesn't want to tell me. Sara sighed and opened the break room doors, holding it open until they both slipped in through the doorway.  
  
What surprised Sara wasn't the fact that there were two reporters in the break room, two reporters that weren't allowed in it. What surprised Sara was that Nick actually said something about it. Or at least Sara thought he had said it about the reporters. When Nick whispered, "Look," near her ear, Sara immediately looked at the reporters. But that wasn't who he was looking at. Nick was looking at the table in the middle of the break room, where Grissom was sitting, in deep conversation with someone Sara hadn't met, but still knew. That someone was the director of the crime lab. 


	7. The Conference

Now You See Me  
  
By: Anti Darth Ani  
  
----------  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Hey, only one more chapter after this baby. So hang in there, cause we're almost finished. I can see the finish line and it is looming ever so closer!!!!!  
  
PG-13 for sexuality and language  
  
----------  
  
CHAPTER 7 - The Conference  
  
----------  
  
"What going on?" Sara whispered in a hushed voice as she and Nick sat down on the couch next to Warrick and Catherine. Catherine was talking on her cell phone, and by the way Catherine was speaking, Sara assumed she was on the phone with her daughter, Lindsey. Warrick was pretending to read a magazine, but he was holding it upside down and his eyes kept glancing over the top to the table in the break room.  
  
"They've been sitting there, discussing the situation for ages. And Grissom keeps losing his temper because the reporters insist on recording it all, even though Grissom and the director are discussing them," Warrick told Nick, who was seated closer to him than Sara. Nick started to relay all of this to Sara, but she informed him that she could hear every word Warrick was saying because his was only sitting four feet away.  
  
"What is the director of LVPD doing here?" Sara asked, changing the subject away from Grissom. Warrick turned to face her, past Nick, and lowered his voice even more. "I'm not sure, but I think Grissom called him in for a meeting to discuss getting these damn TV people out of here."  
  
"Why aren't they talking in Grissom's office?" Nick asked Warrick when he saw Grissom glance over his shoulder at his team of CSIs sitting on the couch talking about him.  
  
Warrick shrugged, "Haven't got a clue. All I know is that they are reporters and cameramen all over the place now, so I'm thinking Grissom thought he could get the director in here and leave the cameramen out, but Ecklie let them in, of course, because he's always out to get Grissom." Sara nodded and yawned, "Are we going to be getting our assignments anytime soon?"  
  
Catherine, who had just hung up the cell phone with a relieved look on her face, answered Sara's question, "No, Grissom was so mad at Ecklie for allowing the reporters into the crime lab in the first place that Grissom made day shift take over our assignments today."  
  
Nick looked from Warrick to Catherine and then finally back to Warrick. "Then what the hell are you two still doing here? Everyone gets the night off and your sitting in the break room at the lab?" Sara nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well, we wanted to find out what happens with the director, of course," Catherine answered. "But since nothing good has happened in a while, I'm going to head out so I can get a good night's sleep and take my daughter to school in the morning without falling asleep at the wheel."  
  
Sara turned to face Warrick and raised an eyebrow. Warrick just shrugged, "I'm just going to hang out here a little longer and see if anything interesting happens. I've got nothing better to do."  
  
Before Nick could agree with Warrick and decide to stay, Sara snatched his hand and yanked him to his feet. "Well, we'll see you tomorrow," Sara insisted when Nick gave her a puzzled look. As if he doesn't get it, Sara thought to herself, pulling him to the locker room so she could grab her jacket out of her locker before they left.  
  
"Hey, what's your deal?" Nick snapped when the locker room door shut after them. "I want to stay to see if Grissom kills anyone!" he protested like a little five year old. Sara spun her combination and opened the locker door, shoving her I.D. badge in and quickly pulling on her jacket before closing the door again. "Oh, no you don't," she told him.  
  
"Really?" Nick asked, raising an eyebrow at her and crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
"Oh yeah," Sara muttered, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to her. Nick's arms immediately uncrossed as he wrapped them across her waist. He tried to keep his breathing to a normal rate but found even that challenging. "And why would that be, Miss Sidle?"  
  
Sara just grinned and pressed her mouth against his.  
  
----------  
  
The next, and final, chapter takes place five months into the future. Please make sure you review and tell me what you think of my story. And thanks to all of you who have already read and reviewed. It really makes my day. 


	8. CSI

Now You See Me  
  
By: Anti Darth Ani  
  
----------  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Last chapter, everyone! I don't know whether or not I'm happy about it or not. I didn't get much feedback on this story, but I liked it anyways. But, alas, all stories must have an ending and it is that time for this story. Thanks to all my readers and all of you who took your time to review and tell me what you thought. I really appreciate it!  
  
This chapter's got a little bit of everything for all my fans. I got a little Sara and Nick action, loads more funny stuff, and finally, what you've been waiting for, whatever happened to that tape with what the cameraman recorded of Sara and Nick against the SUV! So here we go for the last time!  
  
PG-13 for sexuality and language  
  
----------  
  
CHAPTER 8 - CSI: Crime Scene Investigation  
  
----------  
  
FIVE MONTHS LATER  
  
----------  
  
"Nicky," Sara moaned against his mouth in pure pleasure as she tightened her grip on his shoulders. Just the sound of his nickname got him started all over again. He knew she was starting to loose her self-control with the situation as soon as she called him that, because she never did unless she was really into it.  
  
His tongue was driving hers wild, first wrapping around it in her mouth and sucking on it painfully slow before pulling it into his mouth. Sara couldn't help but gasp when his hand started to travel up her back to that little space near her shoulder blade that drove her wild.  
  
"God, Sara," was Nick's own moan when she wrapped her long, slender legs around his waist to be even closer to him. Her back arched completely off the bed at the sound of his husky moan and she desperately kissed him harder. She could feel the sweat already starting to slick her body and Nick didn't mind it one bit, it simply made his hand slide up and down her back easier.  
  
"Please," Sara begged, not able to form the rest of a sentence against him mouth. Ripping his mouth away from hers, he began to kiss greedily down her neck and her chest to her stomach. He traced circles lazily with his fingers on her back before regretfully pulling his mouth away from her bare skin and pulling back up towards her mouth.  
  
"God, I love you," he murmured against her soft hair, his hand pushing her body more tightly to his. Sara, gasping for air, just nodded. She let go of one of his shoulder to run her hand through his short hair. She grasped a handful of hair and pulled his head back to look her in the eyes. "Don't stop, Nicky," she whispered, "not now."  
  
Nick couldn't help but chuckle. He loved the way she sounded so vulnerable while they were in bed together. He loved the way she begged and pleaded with him to touch her in certain spots and to finish what he started. He loved everything about her, he had begun to realize in the past few months. Ever since Grissom had finally gotten the director to force the TV crews out of the crime lab, things had gotten back to normal, meaning they began to work double shifts again. Finally, they had been able to get a night off together and Nick wasn't planning on wasting it.  
  
"I know, Baby" he muttered, bringing himself out of his thoughts to start a fresh attack on her mouth. He playfully bit her bottom lip, bringing her to another delightful moan. Sara used her grip on his hair to force his mouth against hers harder. He drove her crazy sometimes with the way he liked to tease her before he got down to business. They hadn't been alone together in at least two weeks and Sara was desperate for him to hurry. They could always mess around later that night.  
  
When Nick pulled away again for air, Sara inched her mouth closer to his ear. "You have no idea how much I want you right now," she murmured as she nibbled on his earlobe. Nick moaned and pressed her further into the mattress. Way to make a guy horny, he thought.  
  
----------  
  
"Don't you have anything tasty in here?" Nick asked, peering into Sara's refrigerator. On the top shelf with a half gallon of milk, a carton of orange juice, and a whole watermelon. On the second shelf were all the fruits; pre-sliced pineapple, strawberries, grapes, and one thing Nick wasn't quite sure of. Her vegetables were on the third shelf, the broccoli and corn husks. Nick couldn't find anything that looked remotely good, except for the wine bottle on the door.  
  
Sara let out a light chuckle and looked over the back of the couch at Nick, who was still rummaging through her refrigerator. "Since when did you become a health junkie?" Nick asked, finally settled on pouring two glasses of wine.  
  
Sara shrugged and turned back to the TV. Catherine had called while they were in the bedroom, doing what they did best, and left a message on Sara's machine, telling her to turn her TV to CBS at 9 o'clock PM. Sara didn't know why and she couldn't find her TV Guide to find out what was on. They still had ten minutes until the show started as Nick sat down on the couch next to her, handing her a wine glass filled to the rim with wine. "I thought you're supposed to get me drunk before sex, Nick, not after" Sara teased, taking a sip before leaning forward and setting it down on the coffee table.  
  
Nick set his glass down next to hers and leaned back against the couch, "Well, I would have, except as soon as we got through that door, you pushed me into your bedroom to make desperate love to you," Nick reminded her, already getting worked up again.  
  
"I'm not desperate for sex," Sara countered, turning sideways on the couch and letting her head rest on his lap while her feet stretched the length of the couch. "When Greg first learned we were dating, he pulled me to the side and told me if I ever got bored of you, he was available." Nick laughed at this and began running his hands slowly through her tangled hair.  
  
"You know, I can actually see Greg doing that too," Nick commented, picking up his wine glass for another sip. Sara just sighed and curled her legs up under her butt and stared at his knees. "I understand why you like these boxers. They're really soft," Sara said to him softly while her cheek rested on the fabric.  
  
"I also really like that shirt you're wearing and won't give back," Nick told her, running one hand down her side to reach the bottom button of his work shirt that was four sizes too big for Sara. He started to unbutton it expertly while Sara giggled. Nick was still surprised whenever he heard her giggle, since she never did at work. At her apartment and his house Sara often laughed and giggled, being completely happy and satisfied just being with Nick.  
  
"Nicky," Sara gasped for air between giggle fits as he unbuttoned the third button and started to tickle her stomach. "Nicky, stop," Sara protested, her head and whole body jerking to try to get away from his offending fingers. Sara finally rolled over on her back, letting both arms free to try to grab his hand before he could tickle her anymore.  
  
His grinning face turned from her stomach to look at her face, which was staring up at his. "So… do we really have to watch this thing now or can we go back to fooling around in bed?" Nick asked switching gazes from her lips to her perfectly flat and exposed belly. God how he wanted to just…  
  
Sara grinned madly and let out a small laugh. "Catherine made it sound really important, so I'm going to have to go with the show or movie or whatever, at least for the time being. But don't worry," she added when Nick frowned, "we don't have to work tonight, remember? So we can always fool around later," she told him in the sexiest tone she had.  
  
Nick just grunted and flicked the TV screen on and channel surfed until he reached CBS. The screen suddenly darkened after a shampoo commercial and Ted Weston appeared on the screen. "Now, it's the moment many of you have been waiting months for," he started in a low, booming voice. Sara rolled her eyes but continued to watch.  
  
"The series premier of CSI: Crime Scene Investigation," Weston grinned madly at the screen, holding a microphone towards his face and waiting for the channel to switch to the show. Nick groaned, "All they could think of to call it was CSI: Crime Scene Investigation? Really!!"  
  
Sara shrugged, "At least they didn't call it CSA: Crime Scene Analyst," Sara giggled at her own joke. "I mean, imagine the look on Grissom's face…" she trailed off at the show started and she sat bolt upright, screaming.  
  
Nick, greatly puzzled, looked from the show's opening credits on the TV to Sara's horrified face. "Baby, what's wrong?" he asked, confused.  
  
"Did you SEE who they cast as me? I mean, did you see her HAIR? I DO NOT look even remotely like that!" she screeched, mortified while pointing towards the TV screen. "What are they going to say at the lab?" she asked frantically. "Catherine will never let me live this down, Nick!" she insisted.  
  
Nick just smoothed her hair back out of her face and kissed her forehead, pulling her to rest on his chest, "Calm down, Sara. No one at the crime lab is even going to care about who they cast as you on the show. Besides, she doesn't look that bad and if you kindda tilt your head to the right, she looks like you."  
  
Sara glared at him, pulling away from him, "Please don't tell me you just said I look like that whore!" The credits had ended and Nick missed who they had picked to play his role. Nick tried to comfort Sara, but he still didn't see what was so bad with the TV show Sara. He actually thought she looked sexy.  
  
"Sara, don't make such a big deal out of this. Please," he added the last word as an afterthought. He pulled her back until she was sitting in his lap, one leg on either side of his and her ass sitting on his lap. She faced him, but she refused to look at him, turning her head to the right but away from the TV. Nick had to refrain himself from laughing, "Sara, come on. Do you know how ridiculous you sound? They probably couldn't get anyone to audition for any of the parts because it's a show about science. I mean, look at the guy they picked for Warrick."  
  
Reluctantly, Sara turned her head around to look at the screen and saw a skinny African-American shinning a flashlight at a dead body. Sara sighed and turned back to face Nick, "I guess you're right," she finally admitted. "But just tell me that you don't think I look like her," she added, resting her hands on his bare chest and pushing herself further up his lap until her knees hit the back of the couch and she successfully had Nick pinned against the back of the couch. Not that he minded at all.  
  
Nick ran his hand across her cheek before brushing back a few strands of stubborn hair. "You look nothing like that lady they picked to be you on that show," he muttered, looping his arms around her waist, resting his hands on either side of her hips. Sara smiled and brought her lips down to his, kissing him fully and happily.  
  
Nick was just about to close his eyes to fully enjoy her kiss when he saw something on the TV that caused him to jerk away, almost unseating Sara. "No fucking way," he muttered with his eyes glued to the TV screen. Sara turned her head around and gasped. "I thought you got rid of that!" she screamed. Watching herself on TV as she pulled Nick's head closer to hers and he pinned her against the car. She even heard herself murmur "Nicky."  
  
"Nicky!" she screamed from the couch, her head spinning around to look at him again. "You TOLD me that you had gotten rid of that tape!" Before she finished the sentence, her cellphone began to ring madly from the coffee table where she had sat it down earlier.  
  
"I thought I had!" Nick insisted as he watched the Sara on TV say 'God, I've been waiting all shift for this'. "At least it's actually you on the show now," Nick told her and Sara slapped his arm painfully. "WHAT?" Nick asked, wondering what he had had done wrong this time as Sara climbed off of him and grabbed the cellphone. "Hello?" she answered it, sounding horrified.  
  
"ARE YOU WATCHING THIS?" Warrick and Catherine both yelled from the other end of the phone. Even Nick heard them. Sara shot an evil look and Nick and nodded, although they couldn't see that. "Yeah, we're watching it," Sara admitted, watching her and Nick lip-locked on the television set. As she said that, Nick shut the TV off and groaned, running a hand through his hair and glancing nervously at Sara.  
  
She talked on the phone for a few more minutes before hanging up and turning back to face Nick, who hadn't moved an inch. Sara picked up her wine glass off the table and quickly drained the rest of it off. She set the glass back on the table and sat back down on Nick's lap, facing him. She wasn't sitting down, but just standing on her knees, so that Nick's head was about level with her breasts, which he didn't mind at all.  
  
Without a word, Sara took his face in both her hands and pulled his mouth to hers, kissing him roughly. Nick gripped her hips and pulled them desperately towards him. "You're not mad at me?" Nick asked when she pulled away for air.  
  
"I'll be mad at you tomorrow," Sara muttered, pushing her mouth back to his. 


End file.
